Rutina
by HeiMao3
Summary: [AU Modern] Astrid es una chica fiel a su rutina diaria. El tren, la gente, los paisajes, siempre son los mismos. Hasta que una persona llega a desestructurar su rutina y convertirse en parte de ella. Y al principio le cuesta aceptarlo, hasta que se da cuenta de que ha ganado con el cambio. Aunque lo bueno, dura poco. Dedicado a aileen.


Hola gente, que sepan que esto lo acabé a la madrugada y que ni fuerzas tuve de publicarlo. Aún así espero que me disculpen.

Este fic va dedicado a **aileen**, por su participación en mi otro fic _My life, my choice_ y porque –que yo recuerde– tengo varios comentarios suyos perdidos por mis fics. Muchas gracias, tus reviews son un gran apoyo.

_Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. El icon es propiedad de silveredsnow (tumblr)_

N/A: este fic está basado en la canción _Jueves_ de _La oreja de Van Gogh_ por petición de aileen. Imagínense a los personajes con la edad de 19-20 años –como en la segunda película– y que, aun estando de vacaciones, trabajan para conseguir unos ahorros.

No les aburro más. Espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Rutina**

Odio mi rutina veraniega. Ir al trabajo a las ocho de la mañana, descansar entre las dos y las tres de la tarde para comer algo hecho de apuradas en la mañana, para salir a las seis y media y poder tomar el tren de las siete, para al fin –después de una hora de trayecto–, estar en casa. Cualquiera diría que el verano es para las vacaciones, pero en tiempos así, trabajar me saca de muchos apuros.

Ojalá un día de estos, haya algo, por pequeño que sea, que cambie mi rutina. Aunque sea un poquito.

_"__Jueves"_

Y al día siguiente, algo pasa. Conozco todas y cada una de las caras de las personas que suben al mismo vagón que yo. Hasta podría decir en qué estación se bajan. Pero hay algo diferente. De pie y desde mi posición –casi al final del vagón– puedo ver algo que disturba del todo mi visión rutinaria de los pasajeros del tren en dirección a _Bog Burglar_.

¿Estaba antes o acababa de subir? Estaba tan centrada en mis cosas que ni cuenta me di del cambio.

Era un chico. Alto, larguirucho, de pelo castaño –rojizo a la luz del sol–, que lleva su laptop consigo. Y un libro.

Algo nuevo en mi rutina. Lástima que sea ocasional.

¿Acaso el universo había oído mis plegarias?

No me doy cuenta de que no he dejado de mirarle los últimos dos minutos. Y él sí debió darse cuenta, porque me mira y sonríe nerviosamente. Parece que le estoy acosando o algo y es todo menos eso. Bajo la mirada, intentando que no se dé cuenta.

¿Acaso me miraba porque tengo algo malo?

Me acomodo la camisa y cuido que no quede ninguna arruga. Sacudo un poco el polvillo que se acumula en mi pantalón y creo que no tengo nada más que arreglar. Para cuando mi mirada vuelve a su dirección, veo que está leyendo su libro. Parece una persona culta.

_Próxima estación: Changewing city. Conexión con línea 7_

Una menos. Poca gente baja en esta estación, así que dudo conseguir un sitio sin nadie alrededor para sentarme, además que es algo incómodo irrumpir en los asientos para cuatro personas, enfrentados dos a dos. No me gusta empujar a nadie.

_Próxima estación: Outcast lands. Conexión con línea 7_

Intento centrarme en mis cosas, pero apenas puedo. La mirada de esa persona en singular me atrae a mirarla de nuevo y esta vez, prestar atención a qué color son sus ojos. Lo miro y como obra del destino, cruzamos miradas otra vez.

_Próxima estación: The Rookery. Conexión con línea 7_

Son verdes. Sus ojos son verdes como el bosque mismo tras una lluvia intensa. Intensos y profundos. Podría perderme en ellos.

_Próxima estación: Dragon Island. Conexión con líneas 3, 7 y 8._

En esta parada siempre hay movimiento. Con tantas conexiones, la gente sube y baja en masa. En el vagón, todos empiezan a movilizarse. El chico de ojos bonitos, mira el cartel indicador y cierra su libro. Lo guarda en el maletín de su laptop y se levanta para bajar. Intento no mirar en su dirección, porque ya fue suficiente todo lo que le miré hoy. Para ser un sujeto al azar, sí que se ha llevado gran parte de mi atención.

Yo tengo que seguir hasta _Bog Burglar_, así podré descansar en casa de una vez.

_"__Viernes"_

A la mañana siguiente, vuelvo a cocinar algo comestible para llenar el estómago con algo. Voy a mi trabajo, pero por alguna razón que se me escapa, estoy más ansiosa que nunca porque llegue el final del día.

Ya podría haberme conseguido un trabajo más cerca de casa. Eso pasa por no hacerle caso a mi madre y querer "independizarme" de a poco. Breakneck Bog está a casi una hora de Bog Burglar. Lo bueno es que el transporte público es de los mejores de Luk Tuk.

Mi tren llega y como siempre, intento buscar un asiento que no hay. Vuelvo a quedarme de pie, mirando el paisaje por la ventanilla. En verano se ve todo hermoso y lo mejor, es que el clima no es ningún bochorno, sino más bien agradable.

Después de dos estaciones, llego a _Itchy Armpit_ que como _Dragon Island_, es otra estación clave para el cambio de línea. Veo un asiento libre y aprovecho para sentarme. Saco mi teléfono y conecto los auriculares para evadirme un poco de mi alrededor.

Al levantar la vista, lo veo. Él otra vez.

No, solo es otra casualidad. Que hayamos coincidido dos veces seguidas, no significa que me lo vuelva a encontrar mañana o pasado mañana. Lo veo caminar, cruzamos miradas por un instante, se va al fondo del vagón, ocupando el mismo sitio que ayer.

Procuro pensar en otra cosa, pero recuerdo lo increíbles que son sus ojos y no puedo evitarlo. Tras una gran batalla mental, me arreglo el pelo y como quien no quiere la cosa, miro en su dirección y lo encuentro mirándome. Bajo la mirada rápidamente. Qué vergüenza.

_Próxima estación: Dragon Island. Conexión con líneas 3, 7 y 8_

Ni siquiera puedo ver cuándo se va.

Fin de semana. Solo trabajo por la mañana. Mi rutina cambia sólo por estos días. Voy temprano y vuelvo temprano. Nada nuevo, la verdad.

_"__Lunes"_

Salgo del trabajo apurada. Me entretuve con mi última tarea del día y estoy a poco de perder el tren. Si lo pierdo, tendría que esperar un cuarto de hora para el siguiente y así no coincidiría con "ojos bonitos".

_El tren va a efectuar su entrada en la estación. No olvide dejar salir antes que entrar._

Subo aliviada de no haberlo perdido.

Lo espero en _Itchy Armpit_, miro la gente subir, pero no él.

Hoy no está.

_"__Martes"_

Si sé que él baja en _Dragon Island_, puedo deducir que tiene muchas maneras de llegar allí. Es de las estaciones mejor comunicadas de la región. Tiene estación de trenes, de autobuses y de interurbanos. ¿Cómo competir con eso?

Realmente fue una casualidad de dos días. Una hermosa casualidad.

_Próxima estación: Itchy Arpit. Conexión con líneas 1, 4 y 7._

Y lo peor, es que mi subconsciente lo espera. Espera verlo entrar por la puerta e ir al sitio de siempre.

Las puertas se abren y lo tengo de frente. Me mira de reojo y no puedo evitar agachar la vista y sonreír.

Quién sabe. A lo mejor ayer salió antes de donde sea que haya salido y tomó el tren que primero vino. Todo puede ser.

_"__Miércoles"_

El trayecto desde _Breakneck Bog_ hasta _Itchy Armpit_, se me hace cada día más largo. Son esas ansias de volver a verle.

Me gustaría intentar algo. Tener el valor de cruzar el vagón y preguntarle quién es. Me da curiosidad el verlo casi todos los días cruzando la puerta hasta el extremo del vagón y sentarse en el mismo sitio. Una persona de rutinas, supongo.

Y quizá he hablado demasiado pronto.

Le veo entrar, pero no como los otros días. Me mira y me sonríe. Hoy lleva lentes –que se quita al rato– con una chaqueta y un pantalón elegante. Su libro no falta. Su maletín con su laptop, tampoco.

El tren arranca y es entonces cuando entra al túnel, que puedo ver mi reflejo. ¿Quién se fijaría en una chica que a duras penas tiene el cabello recogido, un pantalón con manchas de tinta y unas zapatillas viejas?

_Próxima estación: Changewing city. Conexión con línea 7_

Si tan solo estuviera presentable y a su altura, como esas chicas de revista, al menos estaría en capacidad de hablar con alguien como él. Y si fuera algo más culta… hoy lleva otro libro, se nota que para hablar con él, hay que saber de todo un poco.

_Próxima estación: Outcast lands. Conexión con línea 7_

Me siento tan poca cosa. No quiero ni mirar sus ojos. No quiero que se avergüence de mi o algo parecido. Él nunca le haría caso a una chica como yo.

_Próxima estación: The Rookery. Conexión con línea 7_

Primero quería saber de él y ahora que parece saber que existo, solo quiero desaparecer. Nunca me había sentido tan poca cosa con nadie.

_Próxima estación: Dragon Island. Conexión con líneas 3, 7 y 8_

Él baja y hasta mañana –quién sabe– no lo veré de nuevo. Vuelvo a mirarme en el reflejo que dan las ventanillas. Realmente, no estoy así todos los días. Solo ha sido hoy. Un pequeño lapsus. Otra coincidencia dentro de la coincidencia.

_"__Jueves"_

Es la última vez que me pongo falda y sandalias para ir a trabajar. Ni que "ojos bonitos" me lo pidiera me los pondría de nuevo. Los pies me están matando. Hoy sí quiero tener un sitio para sentarme en el tren, porque no creo aguantar hasta _Bog Burglar_ de pie.

_Próxima estación: Itchy Armpit. Conexión con líneas 1, 4 y 7_

Oigo el mensaje que da megafonía y recuerdo el porqué –tan absurdo– por el que estoy vestida así. Me acomodo e intento que parezca casual, otro de mis _outfits_ con los que suelo ir.

–Disculpa, ¿me dejas pasar?

–Ah… sí, perdón.

Tonta, tonta, tonta. No me recordaba tan torpe. El único asiento vacío es uno que está enfrente de mí pero en el lado de la ventana y yo, estando del lado del pasillo, no dejo pasar a casi nadie. Y justo es él. Ya no viene tan elegante, habrá sido cosa de un día.

_Próxima estación: Changewing city. Conexión con línea 7_

Él suspira. Al parecer los dos hemos tenido un día duro. Solo mira para la ventanilla, viendo el paisaje. Al menos podría haberme visto un segundo… es por él que llevo esta dichosa falda.

_Próxima estación: Outcast lands. Conexión con línea 7_

Abre su libro y se le escapa una mirada en mi dirección. No rehúyo. Solo intento estar cómoda en este incordio de ropa.

_Próxima estación: The Rookery. Conexión con línea 7_

Y por mucho que intento centrarme en la música que llega a mis oídos por los auriculares, no puedo. No me he puesto esta ropa por nada. Quiero mirarle a los ojos, que él se dé cuenta y que lo tome como un reto si quiere, pero quedarnos así un rato. ¿Lo intento?

_Próxima estación: Dragon Island. Conexión con líneas 3, 7 y 8_

Me queda poco tiempo antes de que él se baje. Le miro. Me mira. Y no sé porqué, pero pierdo toda esa fuerza de voluntad que tuve para mirarle y cierro los ojos un segundo más de lo que debería. Él retira su mirada. Guarda su libro y se va.

_"__Viernes"_

Muy bien. Hoy ya estoy más cómoda, de vuelta a mi ropa cómoda y poco elegante. Pensando en que ayer ni siquiera me miró, hoy no tiene porqué ser diferente.

Me siento en el mismo asiento que ayer, solo que del lado de la ventana para no tener el mismo problema del día anterior.

_Próxima estación: Itchy Armpit. Conexión con líneas 1, 4 y 7 _

El tren para, gente sube, gente baja, gente que se acomoda en los asientos y gente que se queda de pie.

Miro por la ventanilla. El paisaje sigue siendo el de siempre. No quiero ni mirar quién o quiénes se han sentado a mi lado. Solo quiero llegar a casa y alejar de mi mente a la coincidencia de "ojos bonitos".

No he despegado en ningún momento la vista de la ventanilla, incluso cuando pasábamos por un túnel. Me parecía más interesante que quien tenía en frente o a mi lado.

Alguien se levanta y me golpea las piernas con un maletín. Miro enfadada a la persona que fuera culpable de distraerme, pero sencillamente, no puedo enfadarme.

–Uh, lo siento.

–No pasa nada, descuida.

Era él. Incluso con esa mirada de haber roto algo importante se ve lindo. Me quedo perdida en ella y él parece no querer romper el momento, pero tiene que irse o acabaremos los dos en Bog Burglar.

El tren para en _Dragon Island_ y cuando cierra las puertas, puedo ver cómo el chico se va al andén de enfrente. ¿Acaso esta no era su última parada?

Y pasa el fin de semana.

Y el lunes. Trae un nuevo libro. _Rimas y Leyendas, de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer._

Y el martes. ¿Soy yo o le ha crecido el pelo?

Y el miércoles. Vuelve a llevar ropa elegante y ni él parece cómodo en ella.

_"__Jueves"_

Esta semana ha cambiado por completo mi rutina.

Normalmente, suelo ir de pie en algún sitio del vagón, pero he cambiado eso y me siento en uno de esos lugares para cuatro, del lado de la ventanilla. Él ya no se sienta en el fondo del vagón. Se sienta enfrente de mí.

Se nos escapan miradas. Algunas acompañadas con sonrisas malamente disimuladas.

Qué pena no poder verle mañana. Es feriado estatal. Casi nadie trabaja.

_Próxima estación: Dragon Island. Conexión con líneas 3, 7 y 8_

Veo que se prepara para irse. Su libro y su laptop. Hasta que el tren no para, no se levanta –lo cual es raro en él– y veo que se deja algo en el asiento.

–¡Eh! ¡Espera! Te has deja…

Me mira, me sonríe y sin hacer caso a mis reclamos, se baja del vagón. ¿Qué acaba de pasar? La gente me mira raro. Debo parecer una tonta. Tierra trágame.

_"__Para la rubia de ojos más azules que he visto en mi vida"_

Era un sobre y con ese destinatario, creo que solo puedo ser yo. Inmediatamente lo abro.

_"__No te conozco, pero ya te echo de menos."_

_–__Hiccup._

Vuelvo a mirar por la ventanilla y veo que él está ahí, mirándome. Me sonríe y le sonrío. Es el gesto más bonito que me han hecho.

Se llama Hiccup, el chico de ojos bonitos y verdes.

_"__Lunes"_

_Próxima estación: Itchy Armpit. Conexión con líneas 1, 4 y 7_

Sí, máquina. Ya sé que en nada Hiccup subirá al tren. ¿Qué hago? Me dejó una nota –muy bonita– el jueves.

"Hey, recibí tu nota. Yo soy Astrid." No, muy poco cortés.

"Hola, me gustó mucho tu nota. Encantada, yo soy Astrid." ¡No! Demasiado cursi.

Piensa, piensa, piensa…

El tren para. La gente sube y yo me pongo de los nervios. Él se sienta en frente y veo que no ha cambiado de libro –como hace cada lunes– y tampoco trae su laptop.

Tengo que enfrentarlo.

–Hey – me dice.

–Am… hola – ¡Dioses! ¿En qué momento me agarró la timidez?

Silencio.

_Próxima estación: Changewing city. Conexión con línea 7_

–Em… ¿re-recibiste mi nota?

–Sí – siento mis mejillas arder.

Más silencio.

Quiero hablarle, decirle mi nombre para poder entablar una absurda conversación sobre el clima tan poco veraniego de Luk Tuk o, si hace falta, del partido de ayer. Lo que sea, pero rápido.

_Próxima estación: Outcast lands. Conexión con línea 7_

No sé qué hacer. No quiero arruinar la amistad que no tenemos. Porque sí, es mejor empezar con buen pie a odiarnos o ignorarnos de primeras ¿no?

–Oye… siento si te incomodó mi nota. N-no debería haberlo hecho.

¿Por qué se disculpaba? Es verdad que el ambiente era incómodo, pero no pensé que lo había transmitido así.

–No, no. Nada de eso. – me sonrojé por lo que iba a decir – Fue un detalle muy…

–¿Patético?

–No Hiccup. – sin querer he dicho su nombre – es solo que… nunca me habían dicho, digo escrito algo así.

_Próxima estación: The Rookery. Conexión con línea 7_

–No entiendo porqué. Estoy seguro que en este tren, muchos estarían encantados de conocer a alguien como tú.

Me sonrojo. Me mira y se ríe. Intento cambiar mi expresión.

–No lo creo. – extiendo mi mano, con intención de que capte el sentido – Soy Astrid.

Él la toma, sin separar sus ojos de los míos.

–Yo soy Hiccup.

–Lo sé.

–Astrid… – susurra mi nombre – ¿Sabías que significa "belleza divina" en el antiguo lenguaje nórdico?

–¿Enserio? No lo sabía.

–Y en armenio, significa "estrella" – Se apoya en la ventanilla y vuelve a hablar – los dos te pegan.

_Próxima estación: Dragon Island. Conexión con líneas 3, 7 y 8_

¿Qué acababa de decirme? Él me veía… ¿linda? Mi sonrojo no puede ser mayor.

–Bueno, esta es mi parada.

–Si…

–¿Te veo mañana?

–Claro, aquí estaré.

–Entonces, hasta mañana Astrid.

Lo veo desde la ventanilla y nos despedimos con la mano.

_"__Martes"_

–No, ¿enserio?

–Sí, ni yo misma me lo creía.

–Definitivamente tu cotorra es más loca que mi gato.

Ambos reíamos. Daba igual de qué. Le conté sobre una de las locuras de mi cotorra y con eso fuimos todo el viaje.

Llegó su parada y se fue. El sitio enfrente de mi quedó vacío, nadie se sentó.

_"__Miércoles"_

–Y ese fue mi día.

–Vaya Astrid, no pensé que hicieras tanto en tu trabajo.

–Ya, bueno… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

–Dispara.

–¿Por qué todos los miércoles vienes con ropa… elegante?

Tampoco es que sepa que todos los miércoles sin excepción viene con ropa elegante, que no llega a ser un traje, pero sí diferente a lo que normalmente lleva.

–Oh, bueno… los miércoles suele ser el día de reunión de los empleados con el jefe. Hay que ir presentable a esas reuniones. Quién sabe, a lo mejor un día de estos dejo de ser becario y tengo un sueldo medianamente decente.

Ambos reímos. Yo también recuerdo cuando estuve un tiempo de becaria explotada y sin cobrar en un trabajo mediocre. Al menos me dio la experiencia que necesitaba para optar por otro trabajo.

–¿Cómo es que sabes que los miércoles visto así? – el aviso de la próxima estación llega y lo interrumpe – Bueno, seguiremos con esto mañana.

Nos despedimos hasta mañana y nos vemos por la ventanilla.

_"__Jueves"_

–Entonces, ¿mañana no te veo?

–No, lo siento.

–No lo sientas Astrid. Tienes que ir a hacerte ver esa muñeca. ¿Cómo te la torciste?

–La verdad, ni lo sé.

–En ese caso, ¿le darías tu teléfono a este pobre desgraciado para preguntarte cómo te fue?

–Claro. – realmente no podía negarme.

Intercambiamos los teléfonos y anotamos el número.

Y desde que tenemos el número del otro, no paramos de hablar.

El primer mensaje fue de prueba. El segundo, un saludo.

Ignoro cuántos mensajes llevo con él, pero todo el fin de semana ha estado preguntándome por la muñeca torcida. Ya está mejor y se lo he dicho varias veces, pero creo que solo lo usa de excusa para empezar a hablar conmigo.

Hace que me sienta especial.

_"__Lunes"_

–¿Y vas todos los días desde _Breakneg Bog _hasta_ Bog Burglar_?

–Sí, es algo lejos, pero lo prefiero así.

–Algún día me gustaría entender tus razones, Astrid.

–Algún día. ¿Y tú? ¿Desde dónde vienes?

–Desde _Berserk_.

–¿Hasta dónde?

–Hasta _Berk_. Oye Astrid.

–Dime.

–Sabes que me llamo Hiccup, ¿no?

–Sí – me extrañó que me hiciera esa pregunta, pero debe ser porque no lo llamo por su nombre.

–Por si acaso. – me sonríe.

_"__Martes"_

–Hola Astrid.

–Hola Hiccup.

El asiento a mi lado está vacío y él lo ocupa. Aún cuando el de enfrente está libre.

–Oye Hiccup, una pregunta.

–La que quieras.

–Ayer me quedé pensando, si vas de Berserk a Berk, ¿por qué no tomas la línea 7? Dígo, en _Itchy Armpit_, puedes hacer transbordo.

–Bueno… eso… – suspira – Te parecerá un poco tonto, pero todos los días rechazo ese tren y espero a este.

–¿Por?

–Por ti.

Me quedé helada. No sabía qué decir. Él… también despertaba algo en mí. Estos últimos días he salido más tarde del trabajo y he tenido que correr varias veces para no perder el tren.

Es algo mutuo.

–Yo…

–No tienes por qué decir nada. Solo… que lo sepas. Nos vemos mañana.

¿Será posible que él sienta algo por mí? Y lo que más me concierne, ¿será que yo también sienta algo por él?

Me despido de él en la estación. Ahora sé que cambia de tren y sigue hacia _Berk_. Tengo mucho en lo que pensar.

He llegado a un punto en el que no me imagino subir al tren, esperar dos paradas y que él ocupe un sitio a mi lado.

He hablado tantas cosas con él, que creo que es de esas pocas personas que aparecen en tu vida y que puedes confiarle todo. Él ha cambiado esa monotonía que seguía cada día para meterse de lleno en mi rutina y hacerla cada día más interesante y diferente.

Eso es lo que adoro de él.

_"__Miércoles"_

Con todo lo que he pensado ayer, creo que es hora de decirle que si él rechaza el tren directo, entonces yo correré por no perder el tren.

Como hoy, por ejemplo. Para colmo, el pronóstico del tiempo decía que hoy subiría la temperatura unos grados en el centro.

–Hola Astrid.

–Hola Hiccup, ¿cómo estás?

–Bien, gracias ¿y tú? Se te ve un poco agitada.

–Aún no me recupero. He salido corriendo del trabajo para no perder el tren.

–¿Quieres agua? – asiento – No tendrías que haber corrido, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Ahora o nunca.

–Por ti. Para verte.

–Astrid, si esto es por lo que dije ayer, olvídalo. No te sientas en la obligación de responderme.

–No, no. – se estaba confundiendo, no era lo que quería expresar – Hiccup, aún no lo sabes, pero yo soy una chica de rutina. Todos los días veo la misma gente, los mismos lugares, pero todo eso cambió cuando te vi en el vagón aquel día. Tú cambiaste mi rutina.

–¿Y eso es bueno?

–He ganado con el cambio.

Nos sonreímos. El tren ya iba por _Outcast lands_, todavía nos quedaba algo de trayecto.

–Entonces… ¿qué te parece si te invito a tomar algo?

–¿Ahora?

–Sí, ¿por qué no? ¿Acaso no voy bien vestido?

–Vas elegante, pero me gustas más con ropa normal.

–Entonces, ¿qué tal mañana?

–Está bien.

–Así que… tenemos una cita.

–Sí, tenemos una cita.

_Próxima estación: Dragon Island. Conexión con líneas 3, 7 y 8_

–Bueno, me tengo que ir.

–Espera, baja un poco – él se agacha y lo tomo de la chaqueta, acercándolo a mi y le doy un beso en la mejilla – Hasta mañana.

–Has-hasta mañana.

_"__Jueves"_

No puedo creer que ayer le dijese todo eso a Hiccup. No me creía capaz. Y lo del beso…

Siempre he tenido agallas para todo, pero en temas así… no era tan segura. Aun así estaba contenta con el resultado.

–Hola Astrid.

–Hola Hiccup, ¿a dónde me vas a llevar?

–Pues… eso es lo que quería preguntarte – se rasca la nuca, dudoso – ¿Conoces algún sitio al que podamos ir?

–Bueno… cerca de la estación de _Bog Burglar_ han abierto una cafetería nueva, tal vez podemos ir y ver qué tal está.

–Claro. Ahí entonces.

Como no teníamos que bajar hasta que llegásemos a _Bog Burglar_, seguimos hablando tranquilos. Hasta que pasamos _Itchy Armpit_.

–Wow, nunca había estado por esta zona. Me encantan esos paisajes. – los dos miramos por la ventanilla el gran espectáculo de la naturaleza sin trastocar por el hombre.

–¿Verdad que sí? Son hermosos.

Me doy la vuelta y Hiccup estaba cerca de mí. Demasiado cerca. Queriendo ver el paisaje, casi había puesto su peso en mí.

Puedo sentir su respiración. Miro sus ojos y después sus labios. Están tan cerca.

Y él lo nota.

Ambos cerramos los ojos. Nos vamos acercando, esperando el ansiado contacto.

Pero no ocurre.

Todo tiembla y se vuelve oscuro. Primero ruido y después un gran silencio.

[...]

Abro los ojos un poco y me encuentro encima de Hiccup, no de la forma que yo hubiese esperado. Apenas podía moverme. Las luces que normalmente son blancas, ahora son rojas en señal de emergencia.

–Astrid, despierta… por favor.

Intento que mis párpados se abran completamente para no preocuparle. Me cuesta respirar y moverme, pero no quiero pesarle.

–Hic-Hiccup… – intento moverme, pero él me detiene.

–No… por favor… no te muevas – su gesto de dolor, hace que deje de esforzarme, pero también que note mis manos mojadas por un líquido viscoso.

Me imagino lo peor, pero me cuesta tanto pensar y hacer y moverme, que me dejo caer encima de él.

Tengo frío y miedo.

–Astrid… no te duermas…

–Déjame…

–Por favor…

Sentía que tanto él como yo no íbamos a superar esto. Ambos estábamos heridos. No sabía con qué gravedad, pero el daño no era poco.

–Astrid… te quiero…

Y fue el momento de despertar de mis neuronas. No íbamos a salir de esto, lo veía venir. Y no pensaba quedarme de brazos cruzados ante su confesión. No en una situación así.

–Hiccup, yo…

Quizá no podía expresar con palabras todo lo que sentía por él, todo ese amasijo de sentimientos que se formó al conocerle, así que se lo demostraría. Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, moví mis brazos y coloqué mis manos en sus mejillas. Y le besé.

Mi último y pequeño acto de valentía para irme en paz de este mundo.

Él me correspondió. Sentí su mano –débil– en la parte baja de mi espalda.

–Te quiero Hiccup.

[...]

_Última hora: terrible tragedia se ha dado lugar en la vía ferroviaria. El tren de la línea 2 con dirección Bog Burglar salido de Dragon Island ha descarrilado varios kilómetros antes de llegar a la estación de Raven Point. _

_Los equipos de investigación apuntan a que este suceso ha sido provocado por terceros. Afirman que se abrirá una investigación y que se asegurarán de revisar todas las vías de ferrocarril de Luk Tuk._

_Como pueden ver, el terreno no acompaña y el cuarto, el quinto y parte del sexto vagón han quedado prácticamente colgados. _

_Varios pasajeros han conseguido salir por su propio pie y han ayudado a otros a salir del tren accidentado, con miedo de que éste pudiera venirse abajo por el peso de los vagones colgantes. _

_Los equipos de emergencia están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para acceder a los vagones que han quedado suspendidos, sin embargo, es el quinto vagón el que más problemas está dando. _

_[…]_

_Nos llegan noticias de que el accidente del tren de la línea 2 se ha cobrado más de treinta vidas. Aún no se han identificado los cuerpos, por lo que el cuerpo policial de Luk Tuk pone a su disposición el número que pueden ver en pantalla. Solo familiares._

_Entre otras noticias, está el testimonio de uno de los miembros del equipo de rescate, quien no ha podido seguir con su labor en los vagones más accidentados. _

_"__A todos nos preparan en la teoría para enfrentarnos a situaciones como estas, pero en la práctica, es más complicado que eso. De hoy, una imagen no se borrará de mi mente nunca. Una pareja de jóvenes abrazados, como si supieran que todo se acababa ahí. ¿Qué culpa tenían? Solo estaban cumpliendo las labores de su día a día._

_Yo seguiré ayudando a los heridos, porque no puedo meterme en un vagón y ver todas esas vidas que ya no están sin imaginarme qué historia hay detrás de cada uno de ellos"_

_Duras palabras de uno de los miembros del destacamento de rescate. Seguiremos informando sobre este suceso en las horas posteriores._

* * *

Espero que no me odien por esto. Aileen, espero que te haya gustado. Me pasé un día y medio tratando de estructurar algo y tres días en escribirlo. También es el one-shot más largo que tengo publicado.

En fin, hasta otra actualización,

Heimao3


End file.
